


Intruder

by downeytown



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Peter Parker, Choking, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Home Invasion, Humiliation, Knives, Large Cock, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sub Peter Parker, fear kink, im sorry, literal death threats, no fluff here or anywhere near it, peter's like 20 in this so at least its not underage?, this aint pretty folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downeytown/pseuds/downeytown
Summary: When Peter gets home one night, he has to find he has an unwanted visitor.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/?, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker, basically Peter Parker/whoever you wanna imagine, so could also be
Comments: 20
Kudos: 435





	Intruder

**Author's Note:**

> please read the tags carefully before you continue!

It was way past midnight when Peter got home. He was in a bad mood as he fumbled with the lock, quietly cursing when he couldn’t find the right key at first, before the damned door finally swung open with a squeak that sounded way too loud when it was this late. He hoped he hadn’t woken up Ned, who was probably sleeping peacefully in his room across the hall, blissfully unaware of all the exams they’d be taking next week and all the books scattered across their living room floor and the general anxiety Peter just constantly felt these days. He cringed thinking about how he’d only have a few hours to get some rest before his alarm clock would wake him up the next morning, excruciatingly early, just so he could do some more studying, and part of him wanted to regret meeting MJ for drinks that night. But it had been fun, given him some serotonin for the first time in weeks, probably, so he was glad he’d agreed to her invitation. Mostly.

A slight movement on his right made Peter jump. The sparse light of the streetlamp outside illuminated the room just barely, but it was enough to make out the outline of a person lying on the sofa, and Peter almost cursed again. Ned could have told him he was having a friend over. He was so on edge recently that he probably wasn’t far from having a nervous breakdown, so the last thing he needed was a fucking heart attack on top of that.

“Sorry,” he mumbled instead, knowing he hadn’t been really quiet coming home and that it was way too late. The person didn’t respond, so Peter silently continued taking off his shoes, before shuffling towards the bathroom to get ready for bed.

He was almost asleep when he heard someone moving around the apartment. Probably just Ned using the bathroom. Whoever it was didn’t seem too bothered by the fact that it was the middle of the fucking night, though, letting a door slam shut so loudly Peter flinched and even dropping something that Peter was pretty sure shattered on the floor. Okay, maybe it wasn’t Ned then. Peter now realized he couldn’t see any light under his door, and Ned _always_ turned on the light in the hallway when he used the bathroom at night. He just hoped Ned’s friend would be willing to pay for whatever he’d just broken.

But he’d worry about that in the morning. Along with his exams…

Steps coming to a halt right outside his door pushed his other worries out of his head. What the fuck? It wasn’t like their apartment was huge. Whoever was staying over tonight _should_ be able to walk to the bathroom and back to the fucking living room without getting lost. Holding his breath, he listened, waiting for the person to realize he wasn’t standing in front of the living room and just _go away_ , but the seconds passed by quickly without either of them making a sound, and after a while Peter doubted he’d heard footsteps in the first place.

Then the person started tapping on the door, and Peter froze once more. It was just a quiet sound, like someone’s fingertips just barely touching the wood in a rhythmic manner, one finger after the other. Peter started to feel uneasy. Whoever was standing in front of his door was probably stoned out of his mind, he now realized, and if Peter got up and told him to leave him alone, he’d just get a dopey grin and slurred apology in response, but something about the situation was creeping him the fuck out. He sat upright in his bed but couldn’t bring himself to get up and open the door, or even turn his light on. The tapping sounds became louder, quicker, more urgent, and Peter’s heart accelerated with them. He reached for his phone, somewhat anxiously, to text Ned to please make his weird friend let him sleep, when he remembered.

Ned wasn’t home. He’d left to spend the weekend with his family to get a few final relaxing days before their exams and would be back on Sunday. Which meant he definitely wasn’t having any friends over and Peter should be home alone and whoever was standing right outside his room was a fucking stranger. They hadn’t been sleeping on the couch, like Peter had assumed. They’d just tried to blend in with the dark, unmoving and quiet.

It took him a second too long to realize he should be calling 911 right the fuck now. The door suddenly swung open, making Peter drop his phone in shock. The screen lit up for a moment, bright enough for Peter to see someone tall looming by the door, before they were enveloped by almost total darkness again. Neither of them said a word for a few long seconds. Peter’s heart was racing, along with his mind, as he desperately tried to come up with an escape plan. Their apartment was on the second floor, so maybe he could survive jumping, but he doubted he could get up and open the window before the man could stop him. Besides, he couldn’t fucking _move_. He was frozen to the spot, scared to death and wide awake, as he waited for what the man would do next.

“Ah, such a good boy. Nice and quiet,” he then said in the calmest voice Peter had ever heard. That’s right, noise. _N_ _eighbors_. Peter opened his mouth to shout for help, but then the man took a few steps closer, so quickly the sound died in Peter’s throat and he could just stare at the dark figure fearfully. “Nuh uh. We don’t wanna draw anyone’s attention now, do we? We wouldn’t want the cops to find me here.”

“What- What do you want?” Peter had meant to sound tough, but his voice was shaky. He swallowed when the man chuckled in response.

“I’m sure you’ll find out in a minute. First of all, I’m gonna need you to get naked. Unless you want me to take off your clothes for you.”

No. No, fuck that, this wasn’t happening. Something in Peter snapped at the man’s words and he opened his mouth once more, ready to scream his fucking lungs out, but suddenly there was a heavy hand wrapped around his throat, tight enough to make him gasp and claw at the intruder’s arm instinctively. “Fuck you,” he tried to say, panting the words more than he was actually saying them as he tried to push the man off. “Fuck, let me go. Let me go.”

To his absolute horror, the grip tightened a bit more, cutting off his airflow completely. Peter struggled even more but the man wouldn’t budge the tiniest bit, keeping Peter in place. “Are you gonna be good?” he asked, still so fucking unbothered by it all Peter felt sick to his stomach. When he didn’t respond, the man slapped him across the face, _hard_ , making Peter’s head snap to the side. “Are you gonna be good for me?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Peter gasped, just so the fucker would let him breathe again, and finally, the hand around his throat disappeared. Peter panted for breath, clutching his neck as his lungs filled with oxygen again. Holy fucking shit. This couldn’t actually be happening.

“Good. See, I don’t like training my pets, you know? I get impatient very easily. Which is why it’s in your best interest to behave.” This man was a fucking psychopath. Peter was still out of breath, and he doubted he could scream very loudly, but he had to try. He couldn’t just sit there and let this man do this. “Before you think about shouting again, just know I found a lovely knife in your kitchen. It would be a shame to kill you but I won’t hesitate to use it. I know you’re not enjoying this too much right now, but I imagine getting fucked without a stab wound is much nicer than getting fucked with a stab wound.”

“Please,” Peter whimpered, shaking his head at the man in the dark. Knowing he had a fucking knife changed things completely. He felt his anger ebb away quickly and dread take its place, realizing there really wasn’t much he could do to stop this. He was trapped. “Please, please don’t, I- I’ll do anything, just please-”

“That’s more like it, sweet thing. I won’t use the knife if you do as you’re told. Take your shirt off.”

Peter found himself obeying before he could think about it too much. He shivered when his chest was bared, even though it wasn’t really cold in his room. “Good boy. Give it to me.”

Shaking, Peter kept quiet es the man snatched the piece of clothing from him. He heard the fabric rustle in the hands of the stranger for a few seconds before he felt something soft touch his face, making him yelp. “Shush, I’m just blindfolding you,” the man explained as Peter let him, stiff with fear, tie his shirt around his head. “Cause I really wanna turn on the light but I can’t let you see me, can I?”

“N-No,” Peter agreed quietly. This was good. If he wasn’t allowed to see him, the man was gonna let him live once this was over. Right?

“No, that’s right. Better make sure the blindfold doesn’t come off.”

Something next to him clicked and suddenly the room wasn’t dark anymore. He’d turned on the lamp on Peter’s bedside table. Peter could see the light through the fabric covering his eyes, but nothing more. He stayed as still as he could as the man undoubtedly studied him, his prey, taking in all the details of his exposed torso.

“Pretty,” he commented. Two fingers found Peter’s right nipple and twisted it, making Peter yelp embarrassingly loudly, before they wandered higher and cupped his chin. Peter went limp when the man turned his face so he could look at him from all angels, jaw clenched. “They’re rarely as pretty as you are. Must be my lucky day.”

Silence followed. Then another harsh smack that made Peter’s cheek sting horribly as he gasped through the pain, feeling his eyes fill with tears behind the makeshift blindfold. “I just complimented you. Where’s my polite boy now, hm? Don’t you wanna thank me?”

“Thank you,” Peter whimpered quickly. He held his breath, almost awaiting more pain, but nothing came.

“What’s your name?”

It took him a moment to work up the courage to reply, but he didn’t want to be hit again. “Peter.”

“We’re gonna have so much fun together, Peter,” the stranger said, sounding excited like they’d planned to go on a trip together. “Wish I could see your eyes, though. Nothing like a boy’s eyes when I push my cock into him for the first time. Such a shame you’d just go running to the cops if I let you see me…”

Once again, he stayed quiet for a moment. Peter wondered whether he was supposed to respond. Maybe he wanted him to say he wouldn’t tell on him, but he didn’t want to risk getting slapped for lying. Or whatever the punishment for lying would be.

“But enough talking about gazing into each other’s eyes, don’t you think? Don’t want you to catch feelings for me. This isn’t about romance, even if I would take you on a date if things were different. But like I said, I’m very impatient, and I don’t do dates. I bet you do, though. Do you like to go on dates, Pete? Like to take someone pretty out for drinks and take them home after? Do you fuck them right here where I’m gonna fuck you now?”

Peter whimpered and shook his head, cheeks turning hot. This was fucking _personal,_ and wrong on so many different levels. The guy chuckled at his response, like it was just what he’d expected, and petted Peter’s thigh almost amicably. “You can tell me, Peter. We’re pretty close, aren’t we? When was the last time you got laid?”

“I- I don’t know,” Peter replied. It wasn’t even a total lie. Not that it was any of that asshole’s business.

“Are you a virgin?”

“No,” Peter said immediately, feeling disgusted at how eager the guy sounded all of a sudden. He wasn’t, and he wouldn’t let this sick man think he’d get to take his virginity either.

“Ah, woulda been too good to be true anyway. But you haven’t gotten laid recently, hm? Which must mean…”

The familiar sound of the drawer of his nightstand opening made Peter inhale sharply. He knew what the guy was seeing now. There was a bunch of lube and tissues in there, some toys, and, he remembered with a shudder, some handcuffs. They weren’t really sturdy, and he doubted the guy would be stupid enough to use them on him, but he didn’t want to give him any ideas.

“My, my, you’re not as innocent as I thought, are you? I was just hoping to find some lube so I wouldn’t have to tear you open, but you’re exceeding my expectations once more, Peter. That’s a pretty thick dildo you have there, sweetheart. Does that fit up your ass?”

“I don’t- Fuck, please-”

“Nothing to be embarrassed about. You’re turning me on so much, babydoll,” the guy said. Peter could hear the sick grin on his face and shuddered again. “This is gonna be so much fun. You even have a butt plug in here, hm? Like to keep that fuck hole open at all times?”

This wasn’t happening. With his heart about to jump out of his fucking chest, Peter bolted when he heard the man rummaging through the drawer, knowing his attention was on the toys for another moment and that this could very well be the last chance to escape he’d get. He wasn’t just gonna sit there and let that stranger have his way with him.

He managed to take a few panicked steps, still blindfolded, thinking just for a second that _maybe_ he could make it, before the man caught up with him. Before he knew what was happening, his front collided with a wall firmly and an arm was twisted behind his back, making him whine as the man pinned him in place. He could feel his erection digging into his lower back, so he struggled, unwilling to accept his fate, but stopped abruptly when he felt something cold and sharp against his jaw.

“We’re not done here, Pete. We haven’t even started yet. Where do you think you’re going?”

The blade trailed down towards his throat, just barely touching Peter’s skin but paralyzing him with fear. He pressed his cheek harder against the wall, trying to get away, but there was no escaping this. “Please don’t, I’m sorry,” he whispered. At this point, he figured begging for his life was the only option. “Fuck, please. I’ll be good, I’m sorry. Please don’t kill me.”

“If you wanna do it against the wall, you can just tell me,” the man said, completely ignoring Peter’s words. He started rubbing himself against Peter’s backside, and with the knife still digging into Peter’s neck, he didn’t dare move or protest. “Want me to take you right here, Peter?”

“N-No,” Peter replied, knowing he didn’t like being ignored. The blade was still right fucking there. “ _Please_.”

The sobbed word seemed to do the trick. Finally the blade disappeared, causing Peter to whimper in relief. At least he wasn’t going to get stabbed in the throat. Instead, he felt the man’s breath against his nape as he leaned in even closer, suppressing a shudder when he took his earlobe between his teeth and tugged at it. “This is the last time I’m asking you. Are you gonna be my good boy?”

He bit down on Peter’s lobe again, harsher this time, making him curse under his breath. “Yes,” he said, silently begging for the man to back off. “I’ll be good, I’ll be your good boy, I swear. Please don’t hurt me.”

“Afraid I can’t promise you that,” he chuckled, and finally, he let go of Peter completely. The arm he’d been twisting behind his back felt numb but Peter barely noticed it as he tried to be as still as possible, breathing heavily and shaking, too scared to move an inch. “Prove that you’ve changed your mind. Take off your boxers.”

“I…” Peter began, but his voice died. He knew he didn’t have much of a choice. He still couldn’t bring himself to surrender. “Don’t make me do this,” he pleaded instead, hoping the man would have mercy on him at last. “Please, I- I don’t have much but I’ll give you money. Anything you want. Just please-”

“I want you to be a good boy and take off your boxers,” he repeated, still calm but with a somewhat impatient undertone. Peter shivered. “You don’t wanna make me mad, Pete…”

A quiet sob escaped his lips as he pushed the piece of clothing down his thighs, letting go of his last bit of dignity. He could feel the creep’s eyes burning into his skin and squeezed his own eyes shut behind the blindfold. At least he wasn’t dead.

“Just as perfect as I’d imagined. So smooth… I bet you’ll feel so good around me, sweetheart. Turn around, let me see your cock. Don’t be shy. I know you can’t see it but I have my cock out too.”

Trembling, Peter turned around, covering his junk desperately. As expected, the man tutted. “I still can’t see it. Put your hands behind your back.”

Peter hesitated. He knew he was walking on thin ice but he felt like his hands were glued to his dick, like he was really admitting defeat if he moved them away. “Please,” he tried again, but a heavy sigh from the man made him clamp his mouth shut.

“Do I have to tie you up or are you gonna obey now? You’re tempting me, sweet thing. You’d look so pretty with some rope around your wrists, so helpless. Even more at my mercy than you’re right now.”

“N-No, please,” Peter whimpered, dreading just the thought of it. “I-”

“Okay, so move your fucking hands. Or you’ll regret it.” Knowing the man wasn’t joking around, Peter obeyed. He lowered his head as if to hide his face and clasped his wrist behind his back, trying his best to ignore the humiliation flooding his body as he gave in and his limp dick was exposed. “See, that wasn’t so bad,” he commented, stepping closer again. Peter automatically took a step back and bumped into the wall, making the man chuckle. He tensed up when he wrapped a hand around him, squeezing him without bothering to be gentle, until Peter was squirming and whimpering. “You got a nice cock,” he said as he continued touching him, causing Peter to fluff up a little despite how disgusted he felt. “Small, but I don’t mind. It’s cute how tiny it looks next to my cock.”

Something hard and warm nudged Peter’s dick for a second and he froze. He really had his cock out too. The man sighed when Peter failed to respond properly and continued to toy with his dick while he stroked his own cock at the sight of Peter, and it made Peter feel like throwing up as he realized how much this man was getting off on his fear. “I bet you’re dying to know how big I am. Dying to find out how badly I’m gonna destroy your ass in just a little bit. Aren’t you, Peter?”

“I- Yeah, yes,” he replied shakily, not knowing what else to say without pissing him off.

“Why don’t you ask me?”

Peter gulped. He bit down on his bottom lip as the man continued to tease him into an erection. It didn’t feel good but he was semi-hard, and he fucking hated it. “How- How big are you?” he whimpered finally, just to appease him.

“Good boy. Finally you’re learning how to please me. Hm… Let’s just say it’s a good thing you’ve had some practice with those toys over there. You won’t be able to walk for a while.” Before Peter could figure out what to say in response, the hand disappeared from his cock. “Get down on your knees, Peter.”

He’d make him suck him off. Slowly, Peter sank to his knees, feeling something akin to hope once more. He’d have to bite him if he wanted to get out of here. It was his last chance, and he hadn’t expected the guy to be naïve enough to even let his teeth near his cock, but he wasn’t going to give him a chance to think about it. “Eager,” he chuckled, fisting Peter’s hair and giving it a tug. “Good with your mouth, hm? Love the taste of cock?”

“Yeah,” Peter agreed. His voice was strained with how much the man was forcing his head back.

“Say it,” he demanded, still not letting go. “Say you’re a cock-hungry whore.”

Peter swallowed as everything inside of him protested. This was fucking insane. But the knife had to be within reach still, and he wasn’t going to risk his throat getting slit over losing his fucking dignity. “I’m a cock-hungry whore.”

“Sir.”

“Sir,” Peter repeated, knowing he was earning the guy’s trust if he just continued to be good. He was so close to being able to escape. Or at least having another chance to. “I’m a cock-hungry whore, sir.”

The fucking moan he got in response made him shudder. “Jesus Christ, Peter. I really won the lottery breaking into your apartment, hm? Such a sweet little slut. But I’m still not convinced… Beg me.”

“Please, let me,” he whimpered, but his voice cracked. “Let me prove I’m good, sir. I wanna taste your cock so bad. Can I please suck you off?”

“I wish, sweetheart. Wish I could fuck your throat until you choke on me but… I can’t trust you just yet. Don’t want you to do another thing you’ll regret.”

No. No, no, no. This guy was fucking crazy, wasn’t he? So why didn’t he just let Peter suck him off so he could fucking bite his dick off and escape? He was smart, Peter realized with a sob, trying to lower his head but unable to because of the hand holding him up by his hair. He wasn’t risking anything.

“Ah, don’t be sad, angel. Doesn’t mean you can’t taste my cock. Just stick your tongue out and be _very_ careful.” Peter obeyed as more tears escaped his eyes, soaking the blindfold now. There wasn’t anything he could do. “I’m only gonna say this once, so listen closely. You listening?”

“Yes,” Peter whimpered. “Yes, sir.”

“You’re gonna watch your teeth for me,” he continued calmly. “I’m gonna let you lick my cock, but I got a feeling there are some naughty thoughts going on in that devious little head of yours, so I’m gonna need you to listen very closely. Your hands stay behind your back. Your teeth stay away from my cock. If I feel anything but your tongue on my cock, I’m gonna snap your pretty neck. Understood?”

“Yes, sir,” Peter cried defeatedly. He tightened the grip around his wrist to make sure he wouldn’t be tempted to move his arms and stuck his tongue out once more.

The hand in his hair also tightened as he was guided forward. The tip of the man’s cock bumped against his tongue, and he tasted his precum almost immediately, making him feel sick. “No teeth,” he was reminded as the man pushed him further down, so his tongue trailed from his head to his balls. “That’s right, Peter. Such a shame you don’t have a spider gag in that lovely drawer of yours. I would’ve loved to fuck your mouth. But this feels good too. Move your tongue a little more.”

Peter did. He licked up the shaft again, circled the tip and licked more precum off the slit, before being guided down to lick the man’s balls. Another realization settled in. The guy _was_ fucking big. His head was thick, and his shaft did feel pretty fucking long, so Peter wasn’t just going to get fucked against his will, it would also be painful as fuck. He sobbed thinking about it, unable to hide the sounds as he was forced to lick the man’s cock a few seconds longer. Eventually he was pushed off with a sigh.

“I know this is all really sad, sweetheart, and I do love it when you cry, but I need you to keep your tongue out and moving for me to feel good.”

“Sorry,” Peter gasped, shaking his head desperately. “I just- _Please_ , please don’t do this. Please, I’ll- I’ll do anything. What can I do to change your mind? I’ll do whatever you want, I swear, please. Please don’t fuck me.”

“You look so pretty, begging me on your knees,” the man sighed, and it didn’t sound like he was about to change his mind at all. If anything, he sounded even more turned on now. “What’s wrong, Pete? Scared my cock won’t fit? I’ll even prep you if keep being so sweet.”

Peter shook his head heftily, knowing nothing he could say would change what was going to happen. “ _Please_ -” he hiccupped, but another smack to his cheek made him stop abruptly.

“Okay, that’s enough. Get up. Let’s get this over with.”

Again, Peter shook his head, unwilling to accept this was really going to happen, but a pair of determined hands pulled him to his feet once more. He almost tripped as he was pushed forward and landed on the bed with a defeated huff, not moving as the man knelt down between his spread thighs. “Such a pretty hole, too,” he mumbled, spreading Peter’s cheeks with his thumbs. Peter hid his face in the covers and cried quietly, pretending he was somewhere else. Anywhere else. He felt a glob of spit hit his hole and an eager finger push it in a moment later, making him clench and grunt. “You’re only making this harder for yourself. I could just fuck you dry, and if you keep up this attitude, I will. Thank me for prepping you.”

“Thank you, sir,” Peter whimpered, crying out when another finger entered him. He hissed when they started moving inside of him rapidly and fisted the sheets hard enough for his fingers to hurt, hoping to distract himself, but he couldn’t focus on anything but the way he was being spread open. He figured he _should_ be thankful, though. He hadn’t expected him to be considerate enough for any kind of prep.

His whole body flinched when the man’s fingers curled up against his prostate before Peter could suppress it. “Right there, baby?” he grinned behind him, keeping his fingers glued to the spot and making Peter pant through gritted teeth. It wasn’t pleasurable, just _intense_ , but his cock still jumped and began to fluff up some more. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous. Those sounds you make… I hope that was enough prep for you cause I’ve run out of patience.”

The fingers disappeared at once. Instead, a hand settled on Peter’s hip, pulling him up a little, while he heard him get the lube out of the nightstand. “Come on, hands and knees,” he instructed. Peter shakily pushed himself up. He was still in denial that this was going to happen to him, that he was really about to get fucked by this stranger, but the lubed up head against his barely prepped hole made him snap out of it at once.

“Stop, don’t-” he began, trying to turn around, but the man cut him off by pushing his thick head into him. It knocked Peter’s breath out of his lungs at once as he struggled to adjust, feeling more stretched out than he’d ever been, and the man just kept going. “Fuck, wait, wait, please,” he panted as he was forced to take inch after inch. “Please, you’re-”

He actually shouted when the last few inches were pushed into him in one go. The man groaned behind him as he held his hips in place firmly, completely unaffected by Peter squirming and trying to break out of his vice-like grip. “You can’t keep talking like that,” he said, making Peter realize he was chanting pleas under his breath. “Gonna make me cum way too fast. You’re so tight… like a fucking virgin. If I hadn’t seen all of your toys in that drawer, I would have thought this is the first time you’re getting your hole filled. Do you use your dildos often, Pete? Do you imagine someone strong fucking you while you touch your pretty little cock?”

“Fuck you,” Peter panted. He cursed again when the man started moving inside of him, just barely, reminding him how vulnerable he was. “You’re fucking pathetic, you know that? How desperate do you have to be to break into someone’s apartment and rape them, just to-”

He regretted his words instantly. Wordlessly, the stranger pressed into him at once, before he set a brutal pace that had Peter whine and whimper in pain. It still felt like he was about to fucking burst when the guy’s whole cock was inside of him, and each time he nudged his prostate sent a wave of humiliating arousal through his body that made him feel even angrier. He wasn’t about to have a fucking _erection_ while some creep was raping him. He wasn’t enjoying himself.

As if that was what the man was hoping for, he chose that moment to reach down and fondle Peter’s cock while he fucked him. Peter’s hips bucked forward at the overwhelming sensations, trying to escape and finding there wasn’t anywhere to go, when the guy started jacking him off in time with his thrusts. He slowed down a little, fucking into Peter with controlled movements that had him feel lightheaded. “Stop touching me,” he demanded, but he knew he didn’t sound very intimidating with his voice all high-pitched and breathless. “Take your fucking hand off.”

He reached down to try and push him away and managed to claw at his hand for a few seconds before the stranger grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm behind his back once more. Peter dropped to his elbow at the next thrust, too fragile to hold himself up anymore, and grunted in frustration when the man continued touching his cock like nothing had happened. “If you think I’m pathetic for fucking you… just wait how pathetic you’ll feel when I make you cum for me.”

“Fuck you,” Peter grunted again, not knowing what else to say. “You’re fucking disgusting, you won’t make me cum. Fuck you.”

“Insult me all you want, angel,” he said, stroking Peter’s cock tightly. “It’s kinda cute how defensive you’ve become. But don’t worry, you’ll be back to your sweet, apologetic and _desperate_ self when you’re all oversensitive from cumming all over my hand and I’ll just keep fucking that tight ass of yours for however long I want.”

“You’re not gonna make me cum, you fucking freak,” Peter replied. The next thrust hit his prostate just right, punching a moan out of him, which made him blush furiously while the man chuckled. 

“Such a feisty little slut. You’re already so nice and hard for me… Can’t wait to find out how sweet your load is gonna taste.”

Peter panted, realizing he probably wasn’t far off from coming, no matter how much he resisted. The grip around his cock was deliciously tight, and he’d somewhat adjusted to the cock in his ass. It still hurt but it was bearable now, almost to the point Peter enjoyed, but he wasn’t going to let this asshole make him cum. Being fucked against his will was one thing. Letting this man bring him to orgasm, however… He reached down with his second hand, not caring he was resting on his knees and shoulder now, and desperately tried to push the hand off his cock once more, before he was getting too close to the edge. It was embarrassing how easily the man could grab this arm too and pin it to his back, crossing one wrist over the other so he could hold him in place with one hand. Peter struggled underneath him but it was hopeless, and in no time, the man continued jerking him off.

“You like it when I hold your arms back like this?” the man asked, sounding amused as Peter squirmed. “I saw your handcuffs in your drawer, Pete. You get off on being all helpless, hm? At someone’s mercy while they touch you however they please?”

“No,” Peter spat back. Unfortunately, the guy was kind of right, but he still didn’t like getting _raped_. This wasn’t anything like the fantasies he’d had. 

“No? Because your little cock is telling me otherwise. It’s twitching in my hand, Peter. Like you’re getting real close for me.”

Tears spilled from Peter’s eyes as he tried to break out of the man’s grip one last, desperate time. He could feel his balls drawing up and his stomach tightening, and he knew there wasn’t anything he could do to stop this. “ _Please_ ,” he whimpered, hoping for some kind of miracle, but it was too late. His orgasm rolled over him mercilessly, strangely intense in a way Peter had never felt before, and for a moment or two, he managed to blank out. He could hear his own moans but they sounded like they were far away, could feel the heavy hand keeping his wrists in place, and only really snapped out of it when the constant thrusts suddenly stopped and he was left empty.

“Fuck, you taste so good. So sweet. Wanna try?”

Before he could reply, a wet finger slipped between his slack lips. Resigned and still dizzy, he closed his lips around it and began to suck, tasting his own cum. “That’s fucking right, baby. That’s fucking right. So obedient now, hm? All cock stupid from me fucking your brains out?”

He added a second finger so Peter couldn’t reply apart from shaking his head tiredly, suppressing a sob. Which wasn’t the answer the stranger wanted, of course, so it earned him a smack to his thigh that made him jump and cry out around the digits in his mouth. “No? Not satisfied yet? That’s good because I’m nowhere near done with you.”

Peter squeaked when the man’s fingers disappeared from his mouth and he was flipped over at once. This man was _strong_ , holy shit, and Peter had a moment to feel even more helpless before he felt his entrance being stretched open once more as the stranger entered him without further ado. Peter squeaked in pain, just now realizing _how_ sensitive his insides were, and he instinctively tried to push the man off once more, hips bucking and legs kicking. “Still too big for you, Pete?” the man chuckled, simply holding his hips a little tighter as he bottomed out. Another desperate noise left Peter’s throat as he tried to shove the man off, finding he wasn’t budging one bit when he pushed against his chest.

“ _Hurts_ ,” he panted through gritted teeth. “I-I just came, please, wait-”

He keened when the first actual thrust hit his prostate dead-on, feeling his exhausted dick twitch against his cum-covered stomach. It was too much, too soon, even for someone as young as him, but the stranger seemed to get off on how desperate he was getting and only increased his pace, aiming for his oversensitive prostate every time. Peter started crying freely now, merely clinging to the man’s forearms for some kind of support as he kept pounding him, using him like a toy. It was so intense Peter couldn’t control the noises coming from his mouth at all, and his head became weirdly empty. With every thrust, it got a little easier to forget what situation he was in because all he could focus on was the overwhelming amount of sensations running through his every cell.

“Sounds like you’re finally starting to enjoy yourself, honey,” the man commented, his mouth closer to Peter’s ear than he’d expected, and Peter was too far gone to protest. “But I need you to keep it down a little. I like the idea of all of your neighbors knowing what a fucking whore you are, but I don’t want them to become too annoyed and call the police because you’re being too loud…”

“Fuck- I can’t help it,” Peter mewled, and before he could think about how he definitely _wanted_ to be as loud as possible because that really was the only possibility of being saved by the police that he had, the endless thrusts stopped and something cold touched his parted lips. He shied away from it but the man grabbed his chin roughly, thumb and index finger digging into his cheeks and forcing his mouth open. “No, don’t-” he tried to say, but the man shushed him.

“I’m doing you a favor, Pete.” He was still so calm, like he wasn’t balls deep inside of Peter and the possibility of the police showing up sooner or later wasn’t on the table at all. “I just saw how much you love sucking on things. And I really can’t have you moaning like that. Open up.”

Peter whined but held still when the same cold object was pushed past his lips. It was metallic and egg-shaped, and it took Peter a second to figure out he had his fucking butt plug in his mouth. He tried to shake his head, tried to plead with the man to change his mind, but his muffled sounds were stopped abruptly when the man clamped a hand over his mouth and nose. Peter’s hands flew up to try and push the hand off, eyes wide and teary as the seconds went by and he struggled to breathe without getting a reaction from the stranger.

“I’m gonna take my hand away if you do as I say.” Peter stopped struggling at once, going limp in the stranger’s grip with his hands still clawing at his wrists loosely. “Just to prove to me you’re gonna be good now… Let go of my arm and hold your legs up. I wanna see you nice and open for me.”

Feeling light-headed already, Peter did as he was told without hesitation. He’d tried to be as passive as he could during all this, but now that wasn’t enough anymore. Quickly he pulled his legs up against his chest and grabbed the backs of his thighs. When the man didn’t react after a moment, he spread his legs even more, heart thumping in his chest as he silently begged for the man to just fucking _do_ something. He was going to black out if he didn’t let him breathe soon.

“That’s a good little fuck toy.” Peter greedily sucked in a few lungfulls of air when the man finally removed his hand. Jesus fucking Christ. His desperate panting made the stranger chuckle again, and he smacked his face lightly, sounding almost fond of him when he continued, “Just keep that plug in your mouth until you can control yourself again, hm? Who woulda thought all it took was a few good thrusts to make a mindlessly drooling mess out of you? Wish we were at my place, Pete. We wouldn’t have to worry about anyone hearing us there… and you could moan like the slut you are.”

“Fuck you,” Peter whimpered around the plug. He was kind of glad the man couldn’t understand him though – He really wasn’t a fan of being suffocated.

The next jab to his prostate made him groan, but it didn’t feel as overwhelming as it had before. Peter’s teeth clamped down on the plug when the man continued to fuck into him ruthlessly, even deeper than before with Peter’s legs spread like that, and Peter was kind of glad his moans were muffled because he didn’t want the man to hear how his cock could make him feel. Because no matter what, Peter thought for a moment and instantly hated himself after, this was about the best pounding he’d ever gotten. He had no idea how long the man had been fucking him but it felt like forever, and if he zoned out and stopped fighting it, his cock could actually make him feel really good. He felt totally fucked out, stretched and spent and at this guy’s mercy, and he really shouldn’t be having these thoughts because the fucker was _raping_ him, but no other guy – or girl – Peter had been with had ever made him feel like this.

“Getting hard again already?”

Peter’s eyes flew open behind the blindfold when the man started teasing his cock once more, completely aware of how fucked up all of this was once again. He shook his head, whining when the man tugged on his balls until his whimpers were high-pitched and pitiful. “You’re really something special, aren’t you, baby doll? Such a desperate, cock-hungry little pet. Really needed me to come here and tear your sweet ass open, hm?”

Again, Peter shook his head and groaned, but a teasing slap to his sensitive cock made him break. “Didn’t you, Peter?”

“Yes, sir,” he cried around the plug, yelping when his cock was slapped twice more.

“Yeah?” Peter continued to whimper and moaned as the man took his semi-hard cock into his hand again, holding him tight as he continued to fuck him deeply. “Want me to take the plug out so you can thank me properly?”

Peter didn’t know what he wanted but he found himself nodding anyway, too overwhelmed to do anything but comply. “You’re gonna have to stay real quiet though, okay? You can moan of course, but keep it down. If you’re too loud, I’m gonna have to punish you. Understood?”

“Yes, sir,” Peter said again, and finally, the plug was pulled out of his mouth slowly. It felt like there was spit everywhere and Peter felt fucking gross, but it wasn’t like he could just reach up and wipe it off. His hands were still glued to his thighs, short nails digging into his skin, and he was far too scared to move them a fucking inch. “Thank you for fucking me, sir,” he panted, knowing the man would hit or gag him again if he hesitated. The hand found his cock again and stroked it slowly, coaxing it to hardness. Peter stifled a moan as the man continued to fuck him, a little more controlled now.

“Tell me how my cock feels inside of your ass.”

“Feels- Feels good,” Peter whined, fingers digging into his thighs tighter. It wasn’t even a complete lie. “I feel really full. Sir.”

“Such a good boy,” the man praised him, and for some reason, Peter’s cock twitched against his palm. “Fuck, you’re making this so hard for me… You’re the best hole I’ve ever fucked for sure. So fucking tight.”

Peter almost thanked him again, but bit down on his lip to stop himself. What the fuck? He was getting raped, for fuck’s sake, and here he was, actually fucking enjoying getting fucked by this piece of shit.

“I can see your stomach bulging, baby. I can fucking see my cock inside of you.”

Something about the way his voice dropped when he said it made Peter’s cock twitch again. He felt so helpless impaled on this man’s cock, so tiny in comparison, and for reasons he couldn’t grasp, the situation was starting to turn him on, too.

“Yeah?” the stranger groaned, feeling Peter filling out in his fist. He pumped his cock a little faster and Peter cursed. Was he actually going to cum _again_? How fucking pathetic was that? “You think that’s hot too, hm? Here, give me your hand.”

Peter relaxed his arms when he felt the man peel his fingers off his thigh. He placed it on Peter’s lower stomach, and at first he couldn’t really feel anything apart from the stickiness of his drying cum. But then the man slid into him again, quickly, knocking the breath out of Peter’s lungs as he could actually feel his cock move inside of him. “Holy fuck,” Peter mumbled before he could stop himself, making the man hum in response, like he was pleased.

“You won’t be able to walk for a while, Pete. People are gonna notice… gonna wonder why you’re walking all funny. Why you’re all sore… Are you gonna tell them our little secret?”

“No,” he answered quickly. “Not gonna tell anyone, sir. Promise.”

“Good girl.”

Peter moaned again, fingers twitching against his skin as the thrusts grew faster again. He could feel his cock moving in and out of him beneath his palm, and he knew he would probably feel like shit because of it later, but right now he liked it. It made him feel used in the best way possible, and when the man started jerking him off again, he actually moved his hips up to meet his hand, desperate to be touched and ridiculously close to orgasm. The man seemed to be getting close too. His thrusts seemed increasingly more frantic, like he was chasing his high, and if Peter held his breath to cut off his own moans for a second, he could hear the other’s heavy breaths. “Wonder if you’ll feel it when I spill my load inside your hole,” the man panted, sending Peter dangerously close to the edge. “You’ll be leaking so much when I pull out, baby. All stretched out, like a good little whore.”

“Fuck, you- I… _please_ -” Peter babbled, not really knowing where he was going.

“Please what, sweetheart? Gonna beg me for it? Gonna beg me for my cum?”

“Please fill me up,” Peter all but sobbed. “Please, I- I wanna feel it.”

“Such a perfect little fucktoy,” the man rasped, and Peter was gone. The next thrust to his prostate send him over the edge with something close to a scream, so he quickly shoved his fist into his mouth as the orgasm washed over him. The man milked his cock dry as he kept pounding him, and Peter was just coming down from his high when he felt the man climax. Thick, hot cum spilled inside of him as the man fucked into him a few more times, trembling and gasping for breath, before he finally came to a halt and pulled out. As predicted, Peter felt the cum oozing out of him almost instantly, and if he hadn’t cum twice already the feeling would probably be enough to make him hard again.

A few seconds passed by before either of them could speak again. Then the man cursed to himself, sounding more serious than before, and heaved in a heavy sigh. “That was something else, Peter. Jesus. Such a good slut for me. But… All things must come to an end. You’re smart, so you get that, don’t you?”

Dumbstruck, Peter shook his head. No, no, no. The whole thing had been so overwhelming he’d somehow managed to completely ignore this man had broken into his home to rape him and do god knows what with him once he was done, and now that he _was_ done, Peter felt insanely naïve for having enjoyed it. The man had promised he wouldn’t use the knife, hadn’t he? He wouldn’t just kill him after this…

“Good. Let’s get that blindfold off, Pete.”

“Wait, no!” The mention of him taking the blindfold off made Peter realize how much of an idiot he’d been. This man was a fucking psychopath, and Peter was just lying there with his cum leaking out of him, as if there wasn’t a single thing to be worried about. The blindfold had made him feel safe, given him hope he’d get out of this alive, but if he wanted to take it off now… “No, no, please. Please, please, I don’t wanna see you, I’ll- I’ll be so good, I promise, sir. Please don’t-”

“You don’t wanna see me?” The man paused, and for a second, Peter was scared he’d offended him and somehow made the situation even worse, but then he heard the tell-tale chuckle. “Scared I’ll kill you after all?”

Shivering, Peter nodded. “Please don’t,” he whimpered, voice raspy now, as he scrambled to get out of the humiliating position. He ended up kneeling on the bed, facing the man, which wasn’t much better than lying in front of him with his legs spread, but it definitely was a better position to beg for his life in. “Please, I’m sorry for insulting you earlier. I’m sorry, I’m _sorry_ , please, please let me live. Please don’t kill me.”

“I’m not gonna kill you, Pete. I just wanna look at you properly.”

“No, no, no, please-” Peter pressed his eyes shut as tightly as he could when the man actually started to push the shirt up and off his head. He didn’t dare move once it was off. Breathing shallowly, he kept his face lowered and squeezed his eyes shut, feeling infinitely more bared and helpless than before.

“Open your eyes, sweetheart.”

Peter shook his head quickly, on the verge of a panic attack. “Please, no. Please, I’ll- I won’t tell anyone you were here, I swear. Please don’t kill me. I’ll do anything, _please_.”

“You’re so fucking adorable right now,” the man commented warmly. Peter flinched when he tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. “Hearing you beg like this turns me on so much, but I really wanna see your pretty eyes now, princess.”

“No, please. Please, I-”

“I already told you – I’m not gonna kill you. Promise.”

“But- If I know what you look like, you’ll-”

“I know you won’t tell the police, Pete. But I also won’t kill you.” He put a finger under Peter’s chin and lifted his head, making Peter whimper out more desperate pleas. “Open your eyes.”

Fresh tears blocked his vision when Peter finally decided he didn’t have much of a choice. He was looking at the man’s torso first, avoiding his face, and wasn’t surprised to see a somewhat muscular body beneath a dark hoodie. “Please don’t make me do this,” he whispered and he could tell the man was giving him a reassuring smile.

“You don’t have to be afraid, sweetheart. Look at me.” Suppressing a sob, Peter obeyed. He felt incredibly small as he looked into the man’s eyes for the very first time, feeling himself tremble like crazy. He was _attractive_. For a moment, Peter wondered why on earth someone like him had to go rape strangers to get off, but then the man said something that made him realize he had a bunch of other shit to be worried about.

“I’m taking you with me.”


End file.
